When writing data to a conventional flash data memory system, a host typically assigns unique logical addresses to sectors, clusters or other units of data within a continuous virtual address space of the memory system. The host writes data to, and reads data from, addresses within the logical address space of the memory system. The memory system then commonly maps data between the logical address space and the physical blocks or metablocks of the memory, where data is stored in fixed logical groups corresponding to ranges in the logical address space. Generally, each fixed logical group is stored in a separate physical block of the memory system. The memory system keeps track of how the logical address space is mapped into the physical memory but the host is unaware of this. The host keeps track of the addresses of its data files within the logical address space but the memory system operates without knowledge of this mapping.
A drawback of hosts that operate in a logical address space, also referred to as logical block address (LBA) format, is fragmentation and the challenge this poses to a memory system to efficiently store data. Data written by a host file system may often be fragmented in logical address space, where many fixed logical groups are only partially updated with new data. The fragmentation may occur as a result of cumulative fragmentation of free space by the host file system, and possibly even as a result of inherent fragmentation of individual files by the host file system. The fragmented logical groups will need to be rewritten in full in a different physical block. The process of rewriting the fragmented logical groups may involve copying unrelated data from the prior location of the logical group. This overhead can result in lower performance and reduced device lifetime for a flash memory system. The LBA format information sent by the host provides little or no opportunity for a memory system to adjust or optimize its storage routines to avoid this possible lower performance and reduced lifetime.